


Ghost challenge

by lys



Category: Hercules: The Legendary Journeys
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-10-29
Updated: 2004-10-29
Packaged: 2017-10-05 01:12:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/36136
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lys/pseuds/lys





	Ghost challenge

When Hercules first materialized at the campsite, babbling about Timeron and Daphne and honeymoons and second chances, Iolaus thought that his friend was dead, that Sisyphus had tricked his way out of Tartarus again. By the time he dragged the story out of him, Iolaus was ready to kill something. Anything. Preferably Hercules. But Hercules couldn't remain visible for long, and Iolaus was left with the campfire and a small rock that rolled around aimlessly on the ground. The light dimmed as the fire burned low, but Iolaus kept watching the rock. It was going to be a long night.


End file.
